


We Speak Under Midnight Stars

by irlpatchnotes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just somethin i wrote for my friens, late night comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlpatchnotes/pseuds/irlpatchnotes
Summary: Laurie Strode has had issues with the fate she's been given in the Entity's Realm, but maybe all it takes is someone opening her up a little bit to make her smile.





	We Speak Under Midnight Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friends at midnight, so it's probably got some errors.

A heavy puff of air left the lungs of Laurie Strode as the amber glow of a familiar campfire cast an orange light onto the blonde strands of hair that cast down to her shoulders. Although the process of going through trials was an everyday occurance, that never meant it got easier for the former babysitter neither emotionally nor physically. The image of blades flying through the chill of stale air constantly mixed with the feeling of sharp pain ripping along her frail skin. Late nights could lead to the counting of scars littered across her body, a grim version of counting sheep in order to find herself more tired than she had been before.

Sleep, however, wasn’t an easy practice for the young Strode girl, by any means. For she knew her stalker was out in the woods that surrounded her somewhere, and she could feel his steely cold gaze from behind his latex mask. Michael Myers was waiting for her to come before him once again, so he could quench the thirst he had for his obsession. Thinking about it made her stomach heave, but before she could even think to vomit, a noise pulled her out of the quick trance. Turning around almost completely, Laurie’s eyes flickered back and forth between the scenery that held her captive. She knew that it could’ve been as simple as a crow flying overhead or even a wind picking up stray leaves, but her head ran with possibilities that drove her crazy.

Paranoia was what had been keeping her up so late that night, despite the fact that trials were over for the day. The fear of what the next day could bring kept her wide awake, glancing around herself with worry. No one around that campfire could ever convince her of being safe, and so as they all slept, she watched the endless fire burn before her. Hair fell into her face before being brushed back behind her ear, while a somber expression passed onto her pink lips. What should’ve felt like a nice time to relax turned into a recollection of home, her dead friends, and the cage she was trapped in.

The knowledge that she was all by herself in that moment tugged at her heartstrings in a manner that Laurie couldn’t bring herself to ignore. Her arms wrapped around her stomach while she tried to reset the emotions in her head. Despite her constant isolation of herself, the young teen couldn’t help but admit that she hated being alone. Whether it was having to sit by herself beside a crackling fire or clinging to life while staring directly at the cold eyes of a killer, loneliness was a condition she suffered from terribly. Back in Haddonfield, she had friends and a normal life with her family, but now she had no one who she could just talk to or smile at like a normal teenage girl should.

Her recollection of home was interrupted by the sound of a twig breaking, which got her up to her feet in an instant. Upon turning around, however, she was not met with the emotionless face of her stalker. Instead, she saw the sleep deprived state of Quentin Smith, who was rubbing his sleepy eyes as he wandered closer towards him. The curly hair atop his head was even more disheveled than usual, fluffed up and sticking out in odd ends that would’ve made Laurie smile had she not been so alarmed by his presence. He must’ve known about his own appearance, though, as he put his gray beanie on over his chestnut locks before coming any closer towards her. When her shoulders relaxed and he finally caught her gaze, the tired boy gave a small attempt at a wave her way. She returned it and sat back down, watching him as he moved to sit beside her.

“Hey.”

Quentin’s voice was a little raspy, but it usually was when he was able to pull himself away from a nap. All Laurie could do was nod in a silent return of the greeting, though the male beside her noticed how stiff she still seemed to be.

“What’re you doing up?”

Looking towards the fire, she replied, “I could ask the same to you. I thought you cherished your naptime.”

A light chuckle left the boy as he yawned, almost proving her point by doing so. And yet, despite the glassy look in his eyes, Quentin seemed to be just awake enough to keep talking with the girl beside him.

“Well, I noticed you were awake,” he mumbled, beginning to mess with the ends of his sleeves as a nervous tendency. “And I figured… I dunno, you wouldn’t wanna be alone.”

Laurie grew quiet at the sentiment, only to glance at Quentin and find him looking to meet her stare. He offered her a lopsided smile, to which she responded to by motioning him to sit beside her. Quentin took no time in making himself comfortable and letting out another yawn, closing his eyes for a moment as he did so.

As well as knowing that he was right about her not wanting to be by herself, Laurie also knew she deserved to give the boy beside her a little respect due to the fact that they were in the same boat. Both of them had been plucked away from normal, happy lives to instead deal with a murderer that wanted them dead. Though, if she remembered correctly, Freddy Krueger didn’t truly want Quentin in that realm with him, but instead a Ms. Nancy Thompson who wasn’t brought along. Nonetheless, the dream demon was always especially sure of giving the poor boy a painful experience in trials, just as Michael did to her.  
Silence swept between the two after a short moment, the only sound being the calming crackle of wood that never finished burning in the bonfire. Despite his drowsiness, Laurie caught Quentin actually keeping awake, looking around himself as if lost and trying to find a way home. The look in his eyes, however, said “If something tries to hurt you, I’ll do what I can to protect you.” The blonde took a moment to appreciate the sentiment, stretching out her arms and legs to keep them from getting too stiff.

“You don’t have to be afraid of showing people, y’know.”

Caught off guard by the statement, Laurie looked towards Quentin, not even able to give him a “What?” before he continued talking.

“I know you’re scared. I am too. It’s… Terrible knowing that they’re out there… Ready to hunt you down. But you don’t have to take on this whole thing alone.” He paused to yawn. “If anything, I’m here for you. So, uh… Yeah.”

Looking down at her hands and the wear and tear in them from holding either glass or wood to strike at the killer, she took into consideration what was being said to her. It was confusing and scary knowing how difficult it would be to speak up about experiencing something so painful, especially when she knew it could come right back to bite her for trusting someone so easily. But a part of her also knew it wasn’t safe to keep it all bottled up inside her until it was ready to explode. And if anyone in this place could relate to her current problem, it would be this boy who had to live through a nightmare on his home of Elm Street.

Without giving her time to think too much about what was going through her mind, Quentin leaned against Laurie’s arm and placed his temple against her shoulder gently. The motion caught her attention quickly, to which she reacted by moving away from him only slightly. Snapping into reality, the male quickly grew flustered and moved away from her side with his hands up as if approaching a wild animal.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he apologized, face growing a warm pink hue.

Looking over him and noticing how embarrassed he was over the action, Laurie felt herself rethinking her choices almost a little too quickly. Stray curls found themselves falling out of his beanie while he wrapped a hand around the necklace he always carried on himself. Something in her heart coaxed her into speaking up, saying something she never thought would affect her in a place like this.

“Wait,” she blurted, reaching out for his free hand to catch his attention. “Uh… You can lay against me, but… I thought it might be a little, um, uncomfortable laying against my shoulder, y’know?”

Pulling herself down from the log to sit on the grass with her back against the wood, she motioned Quentin towards her with a wave of her hand. Following suit, the boy moved to sit beside her, only to feel Laurie guide him to rest his head against her chest. Watching as his face went a charming red hue, she could feel the heat rise in her own cheeks but tried her best to ignore it. An awkward chuckle left his lips as she smiled down at him and pulled the beanie off his head, though she kept him from protesting by running her fingers through the tangled strands of curled brown hair. Appearing to like the sensation, Quentin grew quiet and only leaned into her touch, a silent approval of the gentle motion.

A once lost sense of nurturing and care coursed through her veins as the sleepy male below her nuzzled into the fabric of her sky blue blouse. Memories of being just a normal highschool girl filled her heart with the sensation of butterflies finding a place within her. Her fear and constant anxieties rippled away like the small currents in a puddle, while she felt her pains melt away.

The sound of a yawn drew her in as she looked to Quentin, the sleepy look in his eyes replaced by something more alluring and full of emotion.

“You’re really warm,” he mumbled, having to move his ice blue gaze away from her for a moment as he grew nervous. “And don’t try to play it off like it’s just the campfire. I-I can feel the heat in your, uh… Chest.”

Laurie couldn’t help but let out a shy giggle, one filled with an almost childlike ring in its tone. That simple response was enough to make the boy’s cheeks become a dead giveaway to the thoughts beginning to form in his head, but it didn’t stop him from thinking them. Despite being so strong willed in a group, and so fragile on her own, Quentin knew that Laurie was just as human as he was, and something about that drew him in. He wanted this connection more than he desired to go home, more than he wished to save his friends from this nightmare.

In his eyes, seeing this tough girl smile so genuinely made him want to keep that smile locked in his life forever. The pain and paranoia she suffered from the monsters in her life had kept that look hidden from the world for so long, and now Quentin knew that all he could do for now was cherish that gleam in her green eyes. Even though he himself was plagued with nightmares or terrible images of a fate unseen, there was something in the peacefulness that played in her gaze that caught the words in his throat. He wanted to hold her; to do everything he could to keep that look on her face so that she never had to experience the horrors that awaited beyond that dreaded campfire.

Noticing his stare, Laurie felt her own pale face begin to spark with warmth as she spoke up, asking him, “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” he replied, still sheepish, but willing to answer. “I-I just think you look really… Really pretty. Like, uh, peaceful.”

Scratching along the area where his scalp met the nape of his neck, Laurie watched Quentin melt in her arms as his eyes closed for a moment. Using her free hand, she lightly traced the dark circles under his eyes, left there from lack of sleep and medication for his ADD. It wasn’t long until he opened them again and smiled at her, tired but still full of loving.

“I wish you’d smile like that more often, Laurie. You look… Like a dream.”

“Maybe you are dreaming,” she teased.

Quentin gave a hum before closing his eyes again, moving a hand to grasp her own and lace together their fingers.

“If I am dreaming,” he muttered, snuggling closer to her, “I don’t think I wanna wake up for a while. Yeah, I just… I just wanna stay in this dream with you for a little bit longer.”


End file.
